


the summer night sky

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lapidot Week 2020, Night, Stargazing, Wordcount: 100-500, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot Week 2020: Day 3: Good nightsShe let out a yawn and let go of Peridot’s hand to stretch, feeling his everything tense in her body disappear. This was one of the most relaxing nights in months, and she was enjoying it.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718944
Kudos: 10





	the summer night sky

This was a good night.

Lapis and Peridot had spent their entire day in Little Homeworld, tending to the lessons they taught, educating gems from all over the galaxy about the life in Earth and expressing themselves. It was a tiring but extremely satisfying job that always made them smile in the end, especially once the lessons were done for the day and they got some precious time off. Now, they were sitting in the roof of their house, looking at the clear night sky. It was hot, in the middle of summer, and everything felt amazing.

As they looked at the stars, Lapis took Peridot’s hand in her own before she leaned backwards, lying down on the roof with a better view. Peridot followed, and Lapis felt how their grip tightened. She felt the warmth from her body, making Lapis feel a sense of security that relaxed her. With Peridot, she always felt happy. So happy that her body relaxed, and she felt how her body was preparing herself for slumber, like she had learned to do after years of trying out sleeping. That too was an earthly feeling and act she loved.

She let out a yawn and let go of Peridot’s hand to stretch, feeling his everything tense in her body disappear. This was one of the most relaxing nights in months, and she was enjoying it.

“Lapis, are you tired?”

She nodded. Even though she didn’t  _ need  _ sleep, she was still feeling tired now.

“Yeah, a bit. Do you know if it’ll rain tonight? I think I wanna sleep on the roof.”

Peridot took out her tablet and checked her weather app she had manipulated to show real, exact results taken from her weather robonoids in orbit, they were never wrong.

“It’s green, you can sleep out here.”

“Neat. I think I’m gonna sleep now, it that’s okay.”

Peridot nodded and kissed Lapis on her forehead.

“Sure. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
